boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dean O'Banion
Charles Dean O'Banion (played by Arron Shiver), also known as Dion O'Banion, is an Irish-American gangster based out of Chicago who becomes Johnny Torrio's chief rival. He is based on the historical figure of the same name. Biography Background Dean O'Banion is an Irish-American gangster, bootlegger and florist established in Chicago. When Johnny Torrio agrees to the division of the city into sectors so the different gangs won't compete with each other, O'Banion is given control over the North Side of the city. His main rival is Al Capone. Season 3 Jake Guzik complains to Johnny Torrio that Dean O'Banion is selling beer in his territory. In response, Torrio summons O'Banion to explain himself on December 31, 1922, mere hours before he sets off on a voyage with his wife and his mother to Naples, Italy. O'Banion arrives with a conciliatory attitude and gives Torrio a bouquet from his shop, asking then for the reason. Torrio reminds O'Banion of the deal: Jake Guzik's brewery is in the Chicago South Side, not the North Side that was assigned to O'Banion. O'Banion denies this. When Torrio's pupil Al Capone asks him a second time, O'Banion asks back if he is deaf. Torrio informs him that Capone's son is actually deaf, although Capone says that he assumes he meant no offense. O'Banion then says that he was merely supplying his associate Spike O'Donnell's joint, the Kerry Patch, which Guzik confirms to be just north of his place, but that he had the permission of the owner. When Capone says that he believes O'Banion to be lying, O'Banion considers the meeting finished and gets up. Just before he leaves, however, he tells Al to "say hello to your boy - or at least, wave.", Capone gets up ready to strike him, but is held by Torrio and his men. Meanwhile, O'Banion leaves with his men, laughing. Torrio commands Capone to be less impulsive, reminding him that striking O'Banion would cause a war, and Capone agrees to make it his New Year's resolution. However, just after Torrio leaves, Capone tells Guzik that he will still go after O'Banion later. ("Resolution") In the night, Capone and an associate go to O'Banion's flower shop in the North Side and find him alone. Al throws a vase to the floor and demands to hear O'Banion's comment again. However, a door-to-door iron salesman, George Müller (in reality former Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden, hiding from justice under a secret identity,) enters the shop and O'Banion makes Al believe that he is one of his men, ready to defend him with a weapon hidden in his suitcase. Capone and his ally choose to leave. O'Banion runs to close the door, and, grateful to Müller, gives him a free bouquet for his wife and buys 24 irons from him. ("Resolution") When Van Alden returns home he finds a prohibition agent waiting for him. As the agent gets an iron from his bag, Van Alden's wife Sigrid appears and clubs the agent over the head, believing he is one of the "bad men." Sigrid then holds the agent's legs while Van Alden suffocates him. Later that night Van Alden goes to Dean O'Banion's flower shop and asks for O'Banion's help to dispose of the dead body. (You'd Be Surprised) O’Banion and an associate demonstrate to Van Alden how to distill whiskey in his apartment. Van Alden is worried about the smell, but O’Banion tells him it shouldn’t be a problem. This is how Van Alden will pay off his debt to O’Banion, who wants two cases a week. On his way out, O'Banion tells Van Alden to join him the following day for an important meeting.. The next day, O’Banion and Van Alden go to meet with Capone and Torrio. Van Alden, with his briefcase of irons, is introduced as the “muscle.” Torrio says that life is too short for such arguments and uses Pompeii as an example. O’Banion and Capone are confused, but Van Alden knows what Torrio is talking about. When the subject of Joe Miller comes up, Torrio leaves and tells him to talk to Capone about it. Relationships *Spike O'Donnell: Bootlegging associate *Hymie Weiss: Employee, successor *Joe Miller: Employee (deceased) *Johnny Torrio: Bootlegging rival *Al Capone: Enemy *Jake Guzik: Associate *George Mueller: Muscle, associate (deceased) *Frankie Yale: One murderer (deceased) Appearances Category:Chicago Category:Gangsters Category:Historical figures Category:Irish people Category:Recurring Characters Category:Salespersons Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Deceased